


Castiel Comes Home

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Family Feels, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Team Free Will, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fifteen years, Castiel became a one man army. A single warrior without a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on how Castiel would live once he was all alone.

It was a relatively short period, compared to how long he had lived before it began.

On September 18, 2008, Castiel rescued Dean Winchester from Hell, and for about fifteen years afterwards, he journeyed with the human and experienced countless things which made his earlier life seem horribly dull. Of course, Castiel's journey was full of disasters, transformations, and endless deaths, but also love, joy and companionship.

He grew used to it, despite its short tenure. He enjoyed it, compared to any other life he ever had. Dean and Sam Winchester were family. They fought alongside each other, they argued and they laughed, and were all willing to die for one another.

In the end, however, the boys would be granted salvation from all their hard work. Life for the Winchesters was taxing, more than any other human (or even angel) could imagine. Castiel always sympathized and tried to take away some of the burden. He constantly told himself that he was doing well, and they did praise him from time to time, calling him a beloved friend and unforgettable ally.

Though eventually, Dean and Sam left.

It wasn't a choice, it wasn't a wish, but deep down, all three knew that it was inevitable, but unlike any other inevitable destiny forced upon them, this one was welcomed. No more breaking bones with monsters, no more losing friends to monsters, and no more dying because of monsters.

Dean and Sam departed from this world to receive their own eternal peace.

It was well deserved.

Castiel remained on Earth, despite knowing he could meet them in Heaven. It was for the best. As much as it ached, knowing their adventures had reached its end, Castiel understood that Dean and Sam had grown wary and needed a permanent time off.

They were human, after all.

Castiel kept an eye on the Impala, made sure it didn't rust too bad or get covered in weeds. He would sometimes sit in the backseat and imagine the brothers listening to music, or bickering with each other. It always brought a smile to his face, remembering it all.

He stayed in the bunker, cleaned up any mess and occasionally filled the fridge to satisfy his taste buds. He kept close contact with the remaining allies of Sam and Dean, watched over Claire and assisted the others with minor to major problems.

In a way, he had inherited their will, become their successor.

The angels in Heaven didn't care about him, while the demons in Hell never bothered him. From time to time, he spoke with Crowley, discussed matters only they would understand. They both knew that with Sam and Dean gone, the world for them would be different.

Unlike Crowley however, Castiel had nothing else to live for.

After three years, even Claire found his lingering presence to be out of place, much like a wanderer with no home nor a purpose. She still loved him, took good care of the stuffed cat he bought her, but Castiel knew her words meant the best.

He really was a lost being.

Before December struck, Castiel approached Crowley and offered him two things.

An angel blade and a glass vial.

Crowley didn't bother saying a word. He just took the objects and performed the task he probably always knew Castiel needed to be done. In one clean slice, Crowley cut a line along Castiel's throat, and with the vial, he took away Castiel's grace.

The transition felt as weird as it did first time, but Castiel welcomed it the second time round.

"Do you want me to kill you too?"

Castiel shook his head.

"I'll wait."

And he did. Castiel took to hunting down monsters like Sam and Dean used to. He wore a plaid shirts and used their weapons. He clutched the hand gun tightly in his hand, reminisce of Sam and Dean whenever they became serious.

It took two weeks and five hunts for Castiel to crumble to the ground.

Werewolves were nasty.

Especially in a pack.

After an unknown period of time, Castiel awoke, and found himself in an old salvage yard full of old cars and trucks.

Standing before him, right up ahead, were his friends, his family.

Sam and Dean Winchester, and Bobby Singer.

They were all smiling at him. They were happy.

And so was he.

"We missed ya, pal."

Dean called, and Castiel rose quickly from the ground, and rushed towards them.

He was truly home, at last.

 

 


End file.
